1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an ordnance venting system to reduce the danger of explosion for heat induced over-pressurization. The ordnance venting system has one or more adapters that melt prior to rocket warhead cook-off to prevent over-pressurization off the rocket warhead. The term rocket in this patent refers to both unguided rockets and guided rockets, e.g., missiles.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
One type of rocket weapon systems isolates the warhead from the other parts of the rocket during handling, shipment and storage, while allowing the warhead to be attached to the rocket in the field or on board a warship prior to use. Such rocket weapons systems include the 2.75-inch diameter MK 66 Rocket system having the M229 Warhead, which is used by the United States armed services. The M229 Warhead casing is metallic and, when assembled onto the MK 66 Rocket, a fuze is threaded onto the forward end of the warhead. The current M229 Warhead is a high-explosive warhead that does not contain a venting system to mitigate the warhead's reaction to external heat stimuli such as fuel fires, combat damage or other adverse conditions.
There is a need in the art of rocket venting devices for improvements in response to insensitive munition (IM) threats, such as fast cook-off, slow cook-off, bullet impact, fragment impact and sympathetic detonation, particularly for munitions that are designed for sectionally attaching the warhead to the rocket, either at an assembly site or in an operational setting prior to use. The present invention addresses this and other needs.